


Bad Days

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Headaches, series of One shots about bad days for Cassandra. Cassandra is having the worst morning and when an accident causes her anger and frustration cause an crisis, the Librarians have to  save the day again but this time trying to calm down Cassandra without her taking off their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jonah Day

Bad Days Chapter 1

Jonah Day

               Cassandra bundled up as she walked to the Annex. As she opened her front door she noticed a Christmas card laying in her mail box. She wasn’t surprised, with 14 days till Christmas it wasn’t unusual to receive them however once she read the name she stopped. It was from her family. Her mother being the one always to keep up appearances for years sent out card depicting their happy family portraits.  Which was peculiar because Cassandra hadn’t been home in 8 Years. Cassandra opened the envelope and of course got a paper cut. She could almost hear her mother’s condescending voice in her head telling her that’s why there were letter openers. She turned over the card  there were her parent’s faces smiling at her from atop the Eiffel Tower, on a beautiful summer after noon.  Next to that was a picture of her brother and her sister- in- law and their two children.  No pictures of her. Why even send it to her if she wouldn’t be included as Cillian. The inscription said Health _to Your family from ours love the Cillian’s._   She felt her anger rise.

               Cassandra walked out the door and down the street to the annex. She had stuffed the card in her pocket. The annex was only three blocks from her town house. In those three blocks she slipped and twisted her ankle on the ice, got splashed by an oncoming car and spilled her peppermint tea down her cardigan. When she walked through the Library’s back door she was fuming. As she walked into the annex hoping to avoid people and wallow in her misery from her parents in some dark corner of the library. Her wishful thinking was shattered when she saw that everyone including Flynn was researching in the annex today. Her heart sank and put on a smile. However everyone seemed engrossed in their work so maybe she could sneak by. Jenkins however saw her.

               “Good Morning Miss Cillian can I ask you to look at this equation please” Jenkins asked politely.

               “Oh course Mr. Jenkins, please let me go and hang up my coat and I’ll be right with you” Cassandra answered.

Cassandra walked over to the coat rack and put her coat on the last remain hook.  As she walked back to the group she turned and was suddenly aware of that every set of eyes were on her.

               “What’s wrong?” She asked.

               “You tell us” Ezekiel responded.

               “What are you talking about?” countered Cassandra.

               “Cassie you’re limping.” Jacob supplied.

               “Not to mention that you look ready to strangle someone” Eve responded.

               “Plus you the last person to arrive” Flynn added.

               “And you don’t have your usual tea in your hand” Jenkins offered.

               “And you didn’t jump at the opportunity to do math?” Ezekiel jumped in.

               “I’m just having a Jonah day. I got a Christmas card from my family, slipped on the ice and everything else kind of snowballed. I’m going to research in the back of the library today.” Cassandra responded

               Everybody seemed fine with that answer and watched as she hobbled into the back corner.

               Everyone except Flynn turned to Eve.

               “We follow her lead, if she doesn’t want to be social then that’s okay. We can check on her in a few hours.

               “Cassandra enjoys being by herself, she should be fine” Flynn interjected.

               “But that’s not what a team does.” Eve scolded Flynn.      

               Jake went back to his map he was examining. 

                A while later large crash happened and then an alarm sounded. Everyone in the common area looked at Jenkins who shrugged. They then turned to Ezekiel, who responded by

                “That’s the artifact alarm. In case someone takes it from the artifact from its case. I installed it after we found Prospero staff. So we could keep track of it. It’s not a good alarm.”

                Jake ran to where Cassandra had went quickly followed by the others.  When they found Cassandra books were flying around her and in her hand was the Apple of Discord. Her eyes blazed bright blue.  She also hadn’t noticed them.

               “Are the flying books new?” Flynn asked as they tried to figure out how to get the apple away from Cassandra.

                “I’ve never seen her do this before?” Eve exclaimed.

                 “Why are her eyes glowing?” Ezekiel asked.

                 “Has she ever been exposed to magic?” Flynn questioned.

                  “Stupid question Librarian!” Eve argued back.

                  “No I mean has she ever possessed by a magical being?” Flynn countered.

                   “Last year when during the storybook fiasco the little girl said she was Merlin.” Ezekiel resounded.

                    “Maybe she did actually get possessed by Merlin and this is some of his residue magic” Flynn explained.

                    At that moment Cassandra aim a couple of books toward them and they are ducked.

               “How could they? How could they abandon me when I need to them most?” Cassandra cried “Why did they do that? How could they abandon me? Then send me a Christmas cards. Claiming to forget. I’m a Cillian”

               “Math girl is doing her loopy loop. With more anger.” Ezekiel responded.

               At the term math girl Cassandra turned a glared at the group. She conjured up a blue blazing fireball.

               “Let’s not antagonize her” Eve called. As a fireball screamed right by her head and left a scorch mark on the wall behind them.

               “This isn’t all the apple of discord, this is more Cassandra. ” Jake commented on.

               “Ah yes the apple of discord is feeding on this anger and creating  magic causing Cassandra to be like this.” Flynn analyzed.

               “So what’s the plan?” Jake asked

               “Stone you distract her, talk to her try to figure out what is the issue. Jones figure out how to steal the apple away from her. I distract the fireballs. If worse comes to worst we can knock her out.” Baird explained.

               They scattered just as a few book flew past where they standing. Ezekiel crept around the back of Cassandra. Stone ducked under the book trying to get close to her. Baird grabbed a large heavy book to use incase they need to knock out Cassandra. Flynn grabbed a fire extinguisher to put out the blue flames.

               “Cassandra!” Jacob called as he tried to get close to snap her out of her trance.

               Cassandra heard someone calling her name but it sounded so much like the critical tone her father used to use when she didn’t place in Stem Fair.

               “I tried Papa” but as she said that a fireball was launched. It screamed toward Jake and scorched his shoulder narrowly missing his head. Jake cursed. But he continued walking toward Cassandra, vaguely aware how the vortex around Cassandra was now stronger. Jake dodged another heavy volume. Now he was close enough to touch her.  

               “Cassandra” Jake growled at her.

               Cassandra could sense someone near. Jake was standing right in front of her when all the sudden she reached out and punched him. Hard. Hard enough to bust his lip. Jake cursed again.

               “Cassie!” Jake shouted.

              “ Jacob?” Cassandra asked in a distant voice. It was almost like she was fighting demon in her head.

               “Cassie? Can you hear me? I need you to come back. I need to you to focus on my voice, just like every time before when you are doing math. I need you to let go of the Apple and focus on my voice. Focus on summer, and oranges”

               “I like oranges, they are like summer. Jacob smell's like summer. Apples and grapes are evil. I hate grapes” Cassandra said in a weak voice.

               Then the blaze evaporated out of the red head’s eyes. And she dropped the apple, her blue eyes connected with Stone’s. Suddenly the weight was gone. The anger gone. She saw blackness crowding in and felt her knees give out before she succumbed to darkness. Stone caught her before she hit her head on the cold stone floor. 

 

A few hours later:

               Cassandra awoke to a cold compress on her forehead and throbbing headache. She groaned and open her eyes to a dutiful Jenkins checking her pulse.

               “Welcome back to land of the living Miss Cillian” Jenkins said quietly.

                Cassandra sat up from the cot she was on. She was in the middle of the common room in the Annex.

                “Jenkins, how long?” She Whispered.

                “About 2 hours.” Jenkins responded and handed her a cup of lemon tea.

                 “Did I hurt anybody?” Cassandra asked worriedly.

                “Well besides destroying the science fiction section of the library, no one got hurt” Jenkins covered smoothly.

                Cassandra was about to ask the others, when they all crowded into the common room. She watched as all of them enter. It seemed that nobody was hurt.

                “Okay Cassandra, you want to tell us what happened” Eve sat down in front of Cassandra and sounded like a mother very upset with her child but trying to give them the benefit of doubt.

                 “I got a Christmas card today” Cassandra responded.

                  “Oy we saw, one from your Family. But that doesn’t mean you can go all Cassandra Nova on us” Ezekiel exclaimed “Cassandra Nova!!!”

                  “Jones what are you talking about?” Stone asked.

                 “X-men comics. Don’t you read anything other than old books Mate? Xavier’s twin dead sister who basically destroyed the Xavier Manor?” Ezekiel explained.

                 “Jones.” Eve interrupted the thief’s rant watching Cassandra’s eyes filled up with tears. The last thing she needed was another episode with emotional Cassandra.

                 “I got upset, every Christmas, they send me this Christmas card as if to rub in my face that they are the ones who walked away. I’m the one who bends over backwards and I was the one abandoned. I got angry. Plus I was having such a Jonah morning. So I was researching, and well I put a slammed a book too hard. The apple fell and I didn’t even realize what it was until I caught it. Then all the sudden my anger was amplified. I don’t know what else happened.

                   “Magical Fireballs and swirling book” Flynn supplied.

                   “And almost taking off Stone’s head with a fireball.” Ezekiel interjected.

                     Cassandra connected with Jake’s deep blue eye.  He avoided her eyes.

                     “It’s what we call a Magical seizure, Miss Cillian, very powerful. Very Dangerous.” Jenkins diverted her attention back to what happened. “We will need to run some tests.”

                     Cassandra nodded as her heart sank. Tests. Nothing good ever came from tests.

                    Tears pricked her eyes. Cassandra ran past everyone as she started to cry. Jake followed close behind her.

                     Ezekiel sighed “Here we go again”

                     Eve stood up and said “Okay everyone, let’s just tackle this tomorrow. We still have a lot to clean up. Let’s give Cassandra some time.”

                     They left the common room.

                    Cassandra had sequestered herself into the farthest, dreariest corner of the library. She clutched a throw pillow to her chest as she sat on the floor. She let the tears fall freely. This is how Jake found her as he turned the corner.

                   “Hey, Cassie it’s okay.” He whispered as he crouched down next to her.

                    “Don’t touch me Jacob. I don’t want to hurt you again.” Cassie said as she scooted further away from the cowboy.  She didn’t have much space in the aisle she found to hide in.

                    “Okay I won’t touch you. But you know I’ve had worst scrapes than a singed shoulder. ” Jacob said as if he was trying to calm a scared horse. “Cassie, you won’t hurt anyone.”

                    “I hurt you, I shouldn’t even be here. That’s my family abandoned me. They knew I would cause them pain. Just like the librarians.” Cassandra responded.

                     “They were cowards. They didn’t want to deal with your illness. You know what happens when the disaster, there are two types of people, the ones who run away and the ones who run toward it.” Jake said softly, Cassie looked up at him with tears still present.

                     “When you seized, we all ran toward you. We are not going to abandon you.” Jake said as he smiled.

                     “I’m scared Jake” Cassandra admitted.

                     “Oh Darlin’ it’s okay to be scared.” Jake responded.

                      Cassandra launched herself at Jake. More tears spilled from her eyes.

                       “I’m getting your sleeve all wet” Cassandra whispered. As she clung to the cowboy.

                       “It’s okay Darlin’ there are worst things. Everything will be okay. I promise.” Jake promised.

                       “How do you know?” Cassandra asked.

                        “Because we are running toward you. We will always run toward you. I will always run toward you.” Jake promised.

                       Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief and believed for at least this moment that everything will be work out for the best.

                     “My ankle doesn’t hurt anymore.” Cassandra said after moment.

                    “That’s good.” Jake said as he laughed and Cassandra joined in the laughter. Yes this moment everything would be fine.


	2. Cold and Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra tries to ward off the quiet and cold.

Cold Days and Quiet   
The rain was falling in a thick sheet. And it was cold, not cold enough to snow but much too could to travel anywhere. Which meant that the Annex’s resident red head Cassandra Cillian couldn’t go anywhere. This would have been fine except it was cold. Cold and quiet. Ever since Cassandra was fifteen she hated the cold. The tumor in her head made her more sensitive to the cold. She couldn’t believe that she was the only one in the annex today. As much as she hated the cold she also hated the quiet. The library was unervingly quiet. She could feel the panic start to rise. Yep the Library was too quiet. Cassandra decided to change that.   
She put on her heavy coat and dialed up her home town. When the door arrived she walked through. It was snowing. She breathed a sigh of apprehension, it was good to see her old town. She walked down the street till she arrived to a small shop. Hal’s Pet Village. Good Old Hal, when she was diagnosed with her tumor, Hal allowed her to volunteer with the pets. For years she would come in and be loved by pets who were hoping for a friend. For years every week she would say good bye to a special friend. Cassandra didn’t know that job would prepare her for saying good bye to her family. She would always say the same mantra. “It’s better that way, at least they get to be loved. At least they get to live.” Her family was very different, such a knife in the heart when they disowned her. As she walked into the small pet shop, the familiar jingle of the tiny bell above the door. She heard Hal call out from the back. She stopped by the one of the cages and inside was the fluffiest kitty she ever seen. It was a large maine coon with brownish fur and golden eyes.   
“Well, well look what the cat dragged in” A joyful man’s voice echoed of the glass and the Kitty turned to look at Hal.   
“Hal! What nice surprise.” Cassandra exclaimed  
“Surprise! Cass, you know this is the only store in the county.” Hal reached out and hugged the librarian. “What are you looking for today?”   
“A friend.” Cassandra whispered not taking her eyes off the cat.   
“Well you know how to find a forever friend. You have to make contact.” Hal opened the Maine’s cage and Cassandra reached up. The cat smelled her hand then rubbed his face on Cassandra’s face. S Suddenly the cat purred. Hal reached in and carefully grabbed the cat and put him in Cassandra’s arms. The big house cat rubbed his face against Cassandra’s. Cassandra smiled at the fluffy cat. The maine coon melted into Cassandra’s arms.  
“I’ll take this one.” Cassandra responded.  
Hal nodded and responded “Well this is a sweet cat, the only thing is he is a package deal. You have to take his friend.”   
Cassandra then noticed a tiny white kitty with caramel colored ears. This kitten was huddled in the corner.   
“This little lady was abandoned by her mama. Old Lion here has protected her and cared for her. But I can’t adopt them separately.” Hal responded as the tiny Kitten came close to see where her friend was. Cassandra used her free hand and touch the snowy white kitty.   
“Okay well looks like I’ll adopt both of them. They can be library cats.” Cassandra said as the tiny kitty started purring. “Just let me call someone”   
An hour later after convincing Jenkins that having 2 library cats would be very important. Then convincing him that she would cover the adoption fee and that they would be fine. It came down to Cassandra using her cancer card and saying that she never had a pet. Jenkins finally gave in and said they would be her responsibility. Then collect all the necessary things for the kitties, Jenkins dialed up the back door in the storage closet of the shop. Cassandra carried Lion and Belle into the library. She took care of them and made sure they were settled. Cassandra put two collars on the cats complete with a tiny silver bell. There was already a soft footed being who resided in the Library. It seemed to be Ezekiel’s favorite pass time to sneak up on people a bell was a must for the cat. Cassandra laughed at the thought of maybe she should put one on Ezekiel too. After everyone was settled. Cassandra found herself in a chair with a knit blanket and one of her favorite books. Soon both cats were settled on her lap, they were purring loudly. Soon she was sound asleep in the chair feeling very loved and very warm.

2 hours later:  
Cassandra awoke to series of shouts and screams, and glanced down at her now empty lap. And a loud roar echoed through the Library.   
“Oh No” She ran into the anteroom. There she found the guardian and fellow librarians trying to corner a lion. A lion who was wearing a red collar with a giant bell around its neck. It had to be Lion. On top of the lion’s back was sweet little Belle. She looked like she was ready to pounce. Jake had his sword, Eve her gun and Ezekiel was holding a chair like he was the lion tamer from the one time she visited the circus as a child.   
“Stop, don’t hurt it” Cassandra yelled.   
They all stopped and as they turned to look at the red headed librarian.   
“Lion! Bad Kitty!” Cassandra yelled toward the lion.  
Belle jumped off the lion’s back and the lion turned toward Cassandra, it immediately look as it was going to pounce at Cassandra. The lion pounced.  
In a blink of an eye the big lion turned into a large house cat. It landed in Cassandra’s arms and nuzzled its face into Cassandra’s. It purred loudly. And Belle wrapped herself around Cassandra’s legs. The other’s except Jenkins who now decided to make an appearance took in the scene. Eve slowly lowered her gun and Jacob dropped his sword. Ezekiel sat down in the chair.  
“Cassandra what is going on? Why are two cats in the annex? And why is one cat a Lion in disguise?” Eve asked.   
“Well I thought the Annex was kind of lonely and thought we needed a friend. So I ended up adopting these two cats. Lion’s the Maine coon and Belle is the white one.” Cassandra said quietly feeling much like an in trouble child reporting to her parent. “I guess Lion got scared and since he’s in a magical library it turned him into an actual Lion. I needed a friend. ” Cassandra nuzzled the cat.   
Eve groaned and put her gun on her desk. Then she headed to the gym.  
“Next time someone wants to get a pet. You will need to run it by me and the rest of the team. Or at least send a text of warning.” Eve shouted as she turned the corner.   
Ezekiel followed closely behind. “Hey Eve, I think the Library could defiantly benefit for having a Raccoon.”   
The conversation died as they got further away.  
Jenkins grabbed the chair and put it away. Cassandra bent down and picked up Belle and turned to leave.  
The annex was quiet again except for the soft sound of the two cats purring.   
Later

Cassandra was enjoying the comfortable quiet. The fire was warm. The cats on her lap were purring contently. Cassandra laughed quietly at the book she was reading.   
“Good book?” Jake asked but his voice startled her. And the cats. Lion got up and stretched. The large cat jumped off the chair and walked over to where he standing. Lion walked over to the cowboy and purred loudly and rubbed against Jake’s leg. Jake crouched down and petted the soft cat. Cassandra watched the exchange and smiled.  
Jake was so absorbed in the cat that he never noticed Cassandra smiling as she cuddled Belle.   
When he looked up his eyes connected with Cassandra's.  
“Good book?” Jake asked again.  
“Yes” Cassandra said simply.  
“Cassie why did you need to get a cat?” Jake asked. Cassandra glanced away. He almost turned away.  
“I don’t like the quiet. Or the cold. But mostly the quiet. I was here earlier and it was just too quiet. Much like tests, those crazy timed tests. Timed tests where I needed to fill in those stupid bubble. Not enough room to fill out complete math problem. Patterns bubbles make patterns. Patterns like Prime numbers. Prime number are not divisible. Dividable like pie. I love strawberry pie. Pi, pi is irrational long list of never ending numbers. 3.14159265359…”  
“Cassandra!!” Jake interrupted before she could trail off anymore. Lion seemed to know she was upset and jumped on her lap. When her spell was over she looked up and saw that Jake was now standing very close.   
“Are you back?” Jake asked. He stared into her light blue eyes. Worried that Cassandra was still in the spell. Cassandra felt her heart race like it always does when Jacob stood close. He face was so close to hers that if she wanted to she could kiss him. He searched her eye anxiously to make sure she was okay.  
“Yes. Cassandra said quietly  
“So why the cats?” Jake asked again.  
“If something falls off of something. I can reassure myself that it my cat. That’s it not Lamia or the serpent brotherhood or a fictional trying to kill me. Having a cat remind me that I’m not alone. That I won’t die alone.” Cassandra said.  
“Oh Sweetheart, since you joined the Librarians, you won’t die alone. You have now five other people who like to know where you are at all times. Who are always going to be concerned where you are and what you do. You are never gonna be alone anymore.” Jake said with his eye never leaving hers  
“Does that include you?” Cassandra asked.  
“Yep it does.” Jake responded. Cassandra stared into his dark grey blue eyes. She felt her heart beat quicken again.  
“Well then you have to meet to Belle and Lion. They are our new library cats. Be careful with Lion. Thinks he is a Lion. Belle is his baby sister. She was abandoned. He took her in. Here sit next to me and you can get to know them. This chair should be big enough for the both of us.” She pulled Jake next to her and covered him with her blanket. Belle sat on Jake’s lap and settled in. Jake stretched arm around the back of the chair. Cassandra leaned back and petted Lion. She glanced back at Jake and smiled a bright smile. Jake reflected that smile and settled in to spend the evening with his favorite redhead.


	3. Bad Doctor Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra had a bad doctor's appointment.

Bad Doctor Days  
Cassandra Cillian walked out of the medical offices, the bright sun gave her a slight headache. She had her 3 month checkup, which included blood tests, CT scan, a quick infusion of her medicines to attempt to cure the tumor and discussing how she felt. Usually she left feeling drained, sore and depressed. All she wanted to do was go home and pretend life wasn’t unfair. Even the sun seemed to bright today, then all she could do is wait for the results she knew would come tomorrow. Until her phone rang and she glanced at the number. Dr. Franklin. Cassandra sighed and knew her day was about to get worst.

3 hours later.  
Cassandra sat on her couch watching Pride and Prejudice as the tears fell freely. Her tumor had grown to the size of a tangerine. She was now given closer 2-3 years. 2-3 years was still a lot but it was less then she hoped for. But that seemed to be her life balancing between hopes and dreams that may never come true and stark cold reality. She learned a long time ago that dreams held one back. As the movie finished up, she turned off the TV and moved to leave her apartment. She had spent enough time wallowing, time to get on with life.  
The annex was busy; the librarians were organizing the artifact that were collected from before when the library disappeared. Eve had given Cassandra the day off knowing that this was the day of her doctor’s appointment. She would call her later and they would cry and give into the tub of ice cream. Or they would blast music so loud and laugh all night because she was given ten more years. Eve watched as her librarians bustled around. Ezekiel was hanging from the rafters installing a security system, Flynn was using the card catalog, Jenkins and Stone were suddenly trying to move a book case for more artifacts. They were arguing about what era this particular book case was from. Even with Cassandra on a day off the library felt empty without the young red head sunny disposition.   
Jacob helped Jenkins move the book case and then glanced at his watch. 4:30pm. He knew that Cassandra had a doctor appointment. Everybody knew she had one. Hopefully she would give everyone an update.  
Ezekiel was rambling about something about a movie. Jake wasn’t really paying attention. Until the anteroom went still. Even Jenkins who usually bustling became still. Jake looked over to the door and saw why the room had become silent. There stood Cassandra, dressed in a drab black outfit, nothing like the woman they knew. Jake immediately noticed her red rimmed eyes and pallor of her face. She had gotten bad news.  
“Hi everyone, I just wanted to come and work. I got some really bad news today and All I would like to do is research something. I can process everything tomorrow. Right now I am going to give each person one question. That’s it. Just one” Cassandra said softly as she stared at her feet and a traitorous tear ran down her cheek.  
Jenkins asked “Miss Cillian, do you want to still be a Librarian?”  
Cassandra laughed and felt tears slip from eyes. Of course Jenkins would ask that.   
“Yes until I’m not able to anymore” Cassandra asked.  
Eve asked next “Okay mine is two questions sorry Cassandra, first are you in any pain? Second are you still the Cassandra we love?”  
Cassandra smiled again at the bitter sweetness of each question. She took a deep breath and answered “Not any more pain than usual. Headaches and nosebleeds might happen more often. Seizures too. But other than that I’m the same Cassandra.”  
Flynn walked over and grasped her hand “Anything else we should know?”  
Cassandra sighed this was harder than she thought “I might be slower than usual, I’m taking a new medicine and will have to travel with oxygen tank from now on. I might need more help” she answered.  
Ezekiel starred at his friend and asked “Will you come to the movies with me this weekend?”  
Cassandra responded as a brighter smile adorned her face “I will anytime you want me. I’ll come as long I get to pick once and awhile.”   
Cassandra’s blue eyes shifted to Jake’s grey ones. She looked at his face. Jake clenched his jaw and suddenly he turned and left the anteroom. Cassandra’s eyes shifted to the ornate marble floor as a pain in her chest was worse than finding out she had 2-3 years to live.   
Eve walked over to her friend and gave her a gentle hug. When she released the red head, Cassandra noticed tears in her guardian’s eyes. Cassandra felt more tears roll down her cheek.  
“Cassandra we are a family; we will stick with you ‘til the end. We will also make sure that when the times comes you will not be alone.” Eve said quietly to her friend.   
Cassandra smiled at that and then asked “Can we get to work now?”   
Everyone laughed a bittersweet laugh and stopped staring at the red head as she moved into her lab.  
Hours Later  
Cassandra with her head on her work station scribbled through the tears that ran down her face. Pi’s number comforted her as she continued writing the long number. Suddenly she smelled something sweet and spicy with caused her numbers to change to red and warm. She quickly wiped away the remnants of her tears away and glanced up. Jake was standing holding her favorite coffee mugs.   
“I thought you would like some more fuel” Jake said quietly and sheepishly much like that evening when she brought him some coffee. “It’s that chai, you liked so much”  
“Thank You Jacob” Cassandra said softly through a watery smile.  
“I have three questions for you? Three I need to ask and you need to answer.” Jake said.  
“Okay, go ahead.” Cassandra answered as politely as she could without her heart breaking.  
“Number 1. How long do you have?” Jake asked.  
Cassandra sighed and answered quietly “2-3 years.”  
Jake gasped and sat down. Not expecting that short amount of time.   
“Next question? Are you planning on betraying us again?” Jake asked quietly not meeting her eyes.  
Cassandra breathed and responded “Never.”  
“Are you afraid?” Jake asked as his grey eyes starred deeply into her blue ones.  
Cassandra suddenly felt the rush of tears spring forth. “I’m terrified” She whispered as her knees gave out. But Jake was by her side in a instant and caughht her before she fell. On the cold floor of the annex he rocked the petite red head until her sobs had subsided into quiet sniffles. Life was not fair, Jake knew that but right at this moment he wished that Cassandra would have a cure. He was still staring at the floor.   
“Jake” Cassandra whispered as she pressed her lips against his in a bittersweet gentle kiss that tasted salty from both of their tears. When she pulled away she smiled at his wrinkly smile.   
“What was that for?” Jake asked quietly hoping not to destroy the moment.  
“I’m not wasting anymore time?” Cassandra responded.  
Cassandra kissed Jake once more with more passion this time and Jake returned the kiss. Afterward he got up and helped Cassandra up. Jake held out his hand which she took.   
“Come on Cassie, I know the perfect place to eat breakfast tomorrow morning.” Jake said  
“And where would that be?” Cassandra asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow raised.  
“Paris” Jake said simply.  
Cassandra’s real laugh tinkled around the empty annex, she followed as Jake lead her across to the back door and dialed up Paris.   
She glanced at Jake and decided that not wasting time was one of the best things that happened today. Cassandra could cope with 2-3 years as long as nothing changed.


End file.
